


Sokka and zuko fuck so toph fucks around

by Yeshelloitsme



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is scarred for life, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Fluff and Crack, Found Family, Fuck life I just want some grilled cheese, I just deleted this and it was almost done, Let Toph Say Fuck, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Explicit, Zuko forgets how to deal with people, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bc it’s 430 am and I haven’t slept in 3 days, i have no idea what’s happening, some katara shade, toph is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshelloitsme/pseuds/Yeshelloitsme
Summary: Toph may be blind but she isn’t stupid. She knows what’s happening in Sokka and Sparky’s tent
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 724





	Sokka and zuko fuck so toph fucks around

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, gay depressed teen here
> 
> So I’m writing this very late and it might not have the best grammar bc I have the brain capacity of a corn chip so be warned

Toph is so fucking done. She’s been laying awake for hours sensing the shaking of the earth Coming from Sokka and sparky’s tent because those 2 horn dogs just won’t quit it. And worse, she can see them. Because Toph can’t just turn off her feet. But right now toph wishes she could

Aang and Katara are asleep. Toph can feel their deep breathes as they sleep. And she’s jealous. Jealous they don’t have to rely on the earth to understand what’s happening.

They can probably still feel the shaking. But Toph is 95% sure Aang hasn’t had the talk. She cracks a smile at the thought of some old windbag (pun intended) teaching Aang about the birds and the bees. Or in this case 2 fucking lump nuggets who were going to have to deal with a pissed and sleep deprived Toph.

Katara on the other hand may just be in denial. Toph couldn’t imagine being forced to listen to your brother fuck the guy who had a hand in your mothered death (but seriously Katara needs to shut the fuck up about her dead mom. It’s basically her opening line. Aang had his whole race wiped out but he doesn’t hold some dumb necklace and cry every time there’s a breeze because “my people used to Bend air like that”). Toph May think katara has a whole Cedar tree up her ass but no one deserves that.

As Toph lays awake, she thinks. Well, she tried but seeing as it’s so late and she’s to angry to think clearly, it doesn’t work that well. But then by a stroke of genius, Toph has a plan. It’s a terrible plan that will probably make breakfast awkward but Mr and Mr all nighters deserve it.

****

It’s morning. Toph can feel the sun warming the ground. She feels the group sitting next to Appa. And remembers her plan. Zuko and Sokka should’ve known better then to fuck up the girl who invented a new style of bending just to prove some dickwad wrong. But anyway back to the plan

Toph makes her way over to the group. “Hey guys” she says. 

The group says their greeting. Toph feels where zuko and Sokka are sitting next to each and sits down right in the middle of them. Toph can feel Zuko’s heart rate speeding up (it’s always really fast but now it’s going wild). She’s getting them on edge. Good.

Aang is talking about some thing the air nomads used to do but Toph isn’t really paying attention. She needs to get the conversation on the right path.

“Me and Sokka have been sparring more to prepare for sozin’s comet. It’s good to have both bending and talent with a weapon. It saved me from getting recognized in Ba Sing Se” zuko is saying

Perfect. The spirits have let Zuko (and Sokka along with him) to dig himself his grave. Toph knows zuko is a terrible liar so this should be fun.

“Sparring? Was that what you guys were doing last night? The earth was shaking so much I couldn’t sleep!” Toph says, trying to make it sound innocent as possible.

Toph can feel Zuko’s heartbeat go wild. Sokka’s too.

“I um yes we were...sparring! With our swords. As sparring goes!” Zuko says. 

Toph can feel Sokka face palm. Poor Sokka and his terrible liar of a boyfriend.

Toph can feel Katara’s heart beat go a little bit faster too. Toph knows katara isn’t stupid. The gears are turning in her little water bender brain.

“Sokka! How could you! We were all right there! You’re disgusting!” Katara is yelling. Toph can feel some chaos happening. But it isn’t enough 

“Why? Is there something wrong with sparring?” Toph asks. She feel katara giving her a death glare.

“You and I BOTH KNOW THAT ISNT WHAT HAPPENED! SOKKA CAN YOU KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS FOR 5 MINUTES?!?!!” Katara sounds posted. As she should. Toph thinks the plan is going great.

“Can someone explain what happened? I feel like I’m missing something” Aang says.

Toph didn’t think this can get any better. Now someone has to ruin twinkle toes innocence. Toph doesn’t think it makes up for having to stay up all night hearing Sokka and Zuko’s sexcepades. 

“Well, Aang Sokka was just uh showing me some uh new.... dance...moves?” Zuko phrases it like a question. Probably looking at Sokka for validation in his terrible lie.

“Then why is Katara so mad at Sokka?” 

“You can handle this one sparky,” toph says.

“I um oh well um when 2 people..” Zuko starts

“Ohhhh oh OH” Aang says. He gets up and stuffs his ears “LA LA LA LA I CANT HEAR YOU” and runs off.

Toph smiles. She loves these little fuckers. Even if they are pretty annoying sometimes. But justice has been served

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have some ideas that I might write so idk. I made an insta @yeshelloitsmi feel free to dm me prompts and shit


End file.
